Second Time Around
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT! What would happen if Juno would get pregnant again? What would she and Bleeker do?


**Title:** Second Time Around  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Juno. Diablo Cody does.  
**Summary:** What would happen if Juno would get pregnant again? What would she and Bleeker do?  
**Author's Note:** This will be in first person because I'm usually comfortable writing like that. I hope I have Juno and everyone else in character! Please review! It's my first story for Juno! Just watched it at school so I was in the mood. Go figure.

* * *

Oh, wonderful. There it is. The unholy pink plus sign. God, I wish this would suddenly burst (or maybe even just combust) into flames and be dragged down to Hell. Maybe I should go there too. I had sex once in my Junior year and got pregnant with a boy who I gave to a desperate baby wanter named Vanessa who seems to be pretty cool like her ex husband Mark. Now he was the shit.

Back on topic, with the unholy pink plus sign. It obviously means that I'm pregnant again for the second time. It's crazy. You would think I should know better than to have sex (apparently, unprotected) again because guess where having fun without a helmet leaves you? That's right. In deep water shit. Your belly will blow up within the next few months like a friggin' balloon for parties. That's where I am right now. Well, not yet…

I guess I should go tell the other creator who gave help with this. Making this possible like he did with the last one. I wonder how he would react or if his emotions will be displayed the same? I'm walking over to his house to tell him while drinking some Sunny D which there is still left in that gallon. How am I just so excited to see Carol's face today.

That was me being sarcastic.

I wish we could graduate already so Bleeker and I could go to the same college together without having Carol to breathe down on our necks while the doors are closed…mostly she's breathing down my neck.

Now that's me not being sarcastic.

Momma bear and I don't get along too well as you can see but I'm fine with that.

I ring on the doorbell first before entering inside. Just because I'm her son's girlfriend doesn't mean that I can come in and go whenever I feel like it…at least that's what Carol says to me all the time. Bleeker doesn't mind, but that just makes it even worse for her because since he's her only child, she probably thought he would side with her not me. I'm glad she was mistaken.

"Oh, hey, Juno," My boyfriend who's on the track team, Paulie Bleeker, greeted to me.

"Hey, to yourself, Bleek," I say back to him.

"I just wasn't expecting you to be here…not that I don't mind you being here it's just that you coming over is unexpec-"

Kissing him on the lips is my favorite way to make him shut up with his ramblings and it worked. His lips always tastes like he just put in fresh mints into his mouth. He particularly likes those peppermint tic-tacs. I know because his breath smells like that every day and it's actually refreshing to smell it. Unlike the guys at school who have smelly breath that contains coffee, breakfast, and possibly some alcohol. I don't have that problem with Bleek.

He smiles at me when we stopped making out in front of his doorstep. "I liked that. Maybe I should ramble more often, huh?"

"Maybe," I smirked and his smile grew wider. My smirk faded when I remember I have something to tell him. That I'm baby booming again. "Dude…" I say becoming serious.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you. I'm being totally serious at this moment," I swallow hard. Bracing myself. I look straight into his eyes. We're looking at each other's eyes that it seems like we're looking at each other's souls. Isn't that the freakiest thing? "I'm pregnant."

The reaction is the same like it was the last time: the silence, eyes bulging wide, the mouth open just a hair, and the expression which clearly reads like he's going to puke at any second. Bracing myself for that one too.

"Really?" He croaked sounding like one of those little adolescent boys from elementary school.

"Really."

"I thought…" His eyes are looking around as if he's searching for something. The words he are trying to say then he stares back at me. "I thought we were protected."

"That's a nice thought, isn't it?" I joked but there was no smile or any kind of humor etched onto his face. "I had the exact same one, but when I took the test it proved me wrong so I suppose we weren't smart enough to put on a condom. So, yeah, the thought of being protected during sex was a nice thought, Bleek, really it was."

"Y-you could've brought condoms for us instead me being prepared," There's a lot of things I know about my boyfriend which is whenever we're having an argument and he's trying to defend himself, he has a little stuttering problem.

I sighed not in the mood to fight with him. "Just fucking forget about the condoms! What are we going to do about this?"

"Abortion?"

"I barely made through the last time I wanted to get one."

"Okay, then…ummm…adoption?"

"Baby number one, remember? Ben is staying with Vanessa."

"We'll just - - who's Ben?"

Benjamin Loring is our son I gave birth to in my Junior year. He's no longer our son, but Vanessa's as well. We are still friends and keep in touch. I sometimes keep Bleeker out of the loop of what we're discussing. Vanessa mails pictures of him to me and told me one day she named him Benjamin after some dude in the Bible. I would've come up with a better name, but that's just me.

I tell him the exact same thing of what happened to our son.

"That's cool. Vanessa seems nice anyway like how you described her and everything. Ummm…" He carefully looks at me like he's afraid of what he's about to say. "Maybe we should…keep it?"

"You're joking, right?"

He shook his head. "No. Don't you want to…keep it? We are its parents and don't you think we should raise it so it will not go through like he did?"

I know taking care of a baby at this age is very complicated. I'm a senior in high school who's pregnant for the second time and my boyfriend wants to keep the baby. I don't have a problem with that; it's just a lot for me to take in. Before we had the unprotected sex, I was mostly focused on my education, the band, and my relationship with Bleeker. I never would have thought I would get pregnant again, but this is what happens when you don't put on a condom. We are idiots.

I gave out a small and quiet laugh. "Since you put it like that-"

"I was only thinking of the baby," He said softly. "We don't have to keep it if you don't want-"

"No, no. Ummm…the thing is…" I look at him into his eyes again. "I want to keep the baby."

His eyes gleamed. "Really?"

"Sure. Whatever it costs, I want to keep her or him. I'll tell my parents who will kill me after I give birth, but I guess I just have to suffer the consequences like I did before, huh?"

"Yeah…I-I guess you do. We'll keep it. You and me. Raise it together. Won't we?"

"Until it's eighteen and it could fly out of its nest, yeah we will."

"What will happen during those eighteen years…for us?"

Nothing but silence falls upon us again. We were always talking about how we're going to stay together as a couple when we're in college so no guy would take me and no girl would take him. We plan to get married sometime. He says after graduation, but I don't think that's a very legit idea. Maybe sometime during our college years. He still worries that we might break up this year or even sometime in the future. I always reassure we won't. He'll always be the macaroni to my cheese.

"Nothing," I shrugged and he just simply stared. "I'm going to be the same old Juno and you're going to be the same old Paulie. Paulie Bleeker. No matter what comes between us we're never going to fall apart."

"Wizard…" He says as he leans his head close to me and his lips are on mine.


End file.
